The quiet before the battle
by LindsayDanville
Summary: Elsa still struggling with post dramatic stress and before she could work through it something unexpected happens and she is faced with a difficult decision
1. chapter 1 The beginning

Author notes : My first fanfic. Hope you enjoy **sadly and I checked _I own nothing_**

chapter 1:

Eight months. Eight months ago it all charged. The secrets, the lies , the isolation. Eight months since the great thaw. Eight months since Anna sacrifice. It has been eight months but the fear has yet to go away. The storm inside me still rages on. The nightmares keep coming back of what almost happened.

How I almost froze Arendelle. How so many almost lost everything. How I almost lost everything. Anna tries to assure me everything is okay and no one hold what happens at the coronation against me but I see the fear in there eyes. The fear of what I'm capable of. The fear that I might loss control of my powers again...

knock knock*

A knock at the door dragged her out of her thoughts " Your Majesty?" the calm voice on the other side of the door does nothing to soothe her thoughts. ' _O what now? '_ she asked in her thoughts. " Yes?" " The council is waiting for you in your office."

' _the council? they are the last people I really want to see right now. An three hours of six old men complaining about everything and anything and my control of my power have been the hot topic in these meetings for the last eight months' "_ Thank you. Please tell them I'm on my way" " Right away Your Majesty" ' _Your majesty huh? I guess it takes a while to get use to that '_

She could here the footsteps of her loyal assistant, Kai, becoming softer and farther away. She stood up with a sigh mentally preparing herself for three hours of absolute torture and irritation. She walk down the quiet hallway when something blurred by her. ' _Anna '_ she thought to herself with a small smile.' Where did that young girl got all her energy from?'

A few steps forward something solid slammed into the young queen with full force causing her to topple over. " Hi Elsa!!" the young princess exclaimed getting up from the ground and dusting of her dress. She held her hand out to help her sister up. Elsa hesitated but finally took the young princess hand and got back to her feet " Hallo Anna" she said with a kind smile " What have I told you about running in the halls?" " Do it? Sorry Elsa but I'm in a hurry trying to Fred." Elsa looked at her confused " Who exactly is Fred?" "My pet pig"


	2. Chapter 2 Pet pig

**_I checked I still own nothing_**

 **Chapter 2**

 **" Pet pig?!** **Where on earth did you get a pig?!"** Elsa asked shocked with a hint of fear " From the farm we visited last week. Farmer Sid said I could have him." Anna studying her sister's shocked and slightly scared face " You okay Elsa? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Elsa didn't answer so Anna follow her gaze to the other side of the hallway " There you are Fred, you stinker!" Anna ran to Fred and picked him up before he could run away again. " Elsa meet sir Frederick Pigengton , Fred meet her majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Anna said smiling from ear to ear over finally catching her beloved pig pet. Elsa on the other hand was not so please that the pig was caught. She wasn't please that there was a pig in their castel

" Anna, sunshine, sweetheart why is there a **_PIG_** inside the **_CASTLE?!_** " Elsa asked practically yelling the last words. " I told you. Fred is my pet." Anna said not paying attention to the way and tone Elsa had asked her question. " Anna we can't have a pig running around in our castle. What if a dignitary of another country had found him? What would they of us? Of Arendelle? We need other countries to like us so they will traid with us to replace the income we lost after cutting ties with that little weasel and weaseltown."

" I know but look at him, he's so cute. The other countries's digintaries would take one look at him and say ' Arendelle has such cute animals. The rest of there traid much be just as great as there livestock. We will definitely traid with them now.' " Anna said with a smile

" Anna no. We are not keeping a pig in the castle. I'm sorry but he either has to stay out with the rest of the animals in the stalls behind the castle or go back to farmer Sid" Elsa said with a strong but calm and nurturing voice " But.." Anna tried to protest when a loud voice is heard throw the halls

" **Queen Elsa!!** "


	3. chapter 3 The council members

**_I still own nothing!! O wait! Nope still don't own anything_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

" **Queen Elsa!!** "

A voice came thundering down the halls. Six old men cam around the corner not looking very happy

" I...I...I tried to... stop... them your majesty" Kai try to explain while trying to catch his breath " but... they are... quite faster...then they look."

"It's okay Kai thank you. What seems to be the problem gentleman?" Elsa asked with her face neutral and her voice strong but quite. " The problem is your majesty we've been waiting for you for almost 45 minutes for the council meeting!" the old man said practically shouting. ' _The council meeting! I totally forgot about that'_ Elsa mentally facepalmed for now these people have another reason to dislike her and irritat her at the next meeting " My apologies gentleman. I was on my way to the meeting when my sister alerted me of a pest problem" Elsa showing to the pig in Anna's arms " and it I first had to give my attention to removing the animal savely before it could do any damage or cause any problems for our staff" "Funny that's what we were trying to do" one of the council men said so that it can only just be heard." What? you know about the pig?" Anna asked " No we were not aware of the pig your highness" another council men with a deep voice said.

" Then what..." Anna started but quickly went quiet after she glanced at her sister who is surprisingly quiet and reading the faces of the council men she knew the pest they were trying to avoid causing damage was Elsa. " Why you little grumpy old son of a..." " Anna! That language will not be tolerated" Elsa said glaring at her younger sister. " My apologies gentleman, your Majesty" Anna said gritting through her teeth not truly sorry for she had a lot more to say to that grumpy old man

" If that is all gentleman then you will have to excuse me and my sister for we have another appointment awaiting us. We will reschedule our meeting to next week Wednesday. Good bye" Elsa said walking away literally giving them the cold shoulder for the temperature in the hall has dropped drastically " We're not done here you old grumpy son of a ..." " Anna!" Elsa yelling over her shoulder. " Sorry coming!" Anna yelling back and using a hand gesture to show the old man she is watching him

Anna ran up and join Elsa by her side " You shouldn't let them get to you like that. As future queen of Arendelle you have to learn to control yourself and not freak out every time someone says something you don't like" " And you're the queen. You don't have to take that from those grumpy old ass-hats" " and as future queen you have to learn to watch your language" Elsa said with a slight annoyance in her voice " What? I said hat!" Elsa giggled and giving her sister a hug but quickly pulling away in fear of hurting her sister with her powers while she's upset.

Anna pretend not to notice and not say anything but she could see something was bothering her.

They walk in silence the rest of the way to the dining room where Kristoff was already waiting for them


	4. chapter 4 A smile looks good on you

**_I checked, I still own nothing_**

 **Chapter 4**

Hey guys" Kristoff greeted kindly but his expression turned into a concerned one after feeling a slight drop in temperature " What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kristoff rai opsed an eyebrow " Really? The temperature dropped like four degrees and it's spring"

" O it's nothing just those donkey hat men of the council indirect called Elsa a pest and want to remove her as ruling monarch of Arendelle because their afraid of her powers." Anna said with the annoyance clear in her voice " Wow no wonder your upset" Kristoff said clenching his fists " No she's upset because of my reaction to them and my language use" Anna said rolling her eyes

Just then the staff brought them their food and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence

"So Elsa do you have any meeting scheduled for tomorrow morning?" Anna asked breaking the as the plates were being cleared away

"None for the morning. Why do you ask?" Elsa asked " So does that mean you can stay up later tonight so we can read together like we were kids?" Anna asked with her voice full of uncertainty " I would like that very much Anna and you don't have to be so nervous when you ask me something ,okay?" Elsa said with a soft and gentle voice

Anna jumped up from her chair and gave her sister a tight hug " Thank you!! I'll go pick out the book right now!!". Anna said as she started to run to the library. The sight made Elsa and Kristoff giggle." Where does she get the energy to always be so jumpy and all over the place?" Elsa asked " I have no idea maby is all that chocolate she stole out of the kitchen this afternoon" Kristoff said with a small chuckle " Maby" Elsa agreed " You know a smile looks good on you , maby you should do it more often" Kristoff said

" Maby " Elsa agreed


	5. Chapter 5 The secret meeting

**_Again I own nothing_**

Chapter 5

Elsa walked into the library expecting to find Anna sitting on the chair already reading the book she had chosen for them to read together but when she entered there was no sign of the red head

Elsa: " Anna? "

Elsa waited for a response but she was met with an eerie silence. Elsa walk out of the library and walked to Anna's room hoping to find her younger sister sitting on her bed reading the book

 **On the other side of Arendelle**

In a quite large house just outside of town a secret meeting of about 12 people is being held. A man from the shadows speaks up

Man : " She has show time and time again she is not fit to rule. First she locks herself away from her kingdom. Leaving it without a ruler for three years. Then it is revealed she is a witch and at the first sight of trouble she abandoned her kingdom and the people leaving us all to freeze to death. She then almost kills the heir to the throne and just comes back like nothing happens. Some of Arendelle haven't recovered after the sudden cold that almost destroyed everything!! **I SAY KILL THE WITCH**!!!"

There was a roar of agreement across the room. A man sitting in the shadows his face not even visible raised his hand to quiet down the crowd

A slightly deeper voice : " We have allies in two other countries with strong armies, huge fleet and a lot of man and gun power. With their help we can easily overthrow the witch and have a true ruler take over"

Another roar cheers swept across the room. Again the man quietly hiding in the shadows raised his hand to quiet down the crowd. He stood up and the dim light revealed only his mouth and his thin brown mustache. He spoke:

" You all want to kill the queen? Then lets kill the queen"

the roar of crowd was louder then before and the brown mustache man just slowly chuckled with an evil smirk on his face


	6. Chapter 6 The letters

**_I checked again and nothing is mine. I own absolutely nothing_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 _knock knock*_

 _'Elsa your overreacting. Anna is probably just sitting on her bed reading waiting for you. Get ahold of yourself. She's fine. She isn't gone'_ Elsa thought to herself as she knocked on Anna's door. No answer

 _knock knock*_

Still no answer. Elsa was getting worried so she tried to open the door but it was locked. She froze the lock and ran inside looking around desperately looking for her sister. Suddenly the door shut behind her leaving the room in total darkness. The curtains where closed which was unusual because Anna loved staring out the window looking at the Aurora Borealis ( Northern lights). Out the side of her eye she saw a dim light taking form in the corner of the room. She turned around ready with her powers to strike who ever is behind her.

Right before her powers went of she saw Anna standing behind her the the small light in her hand

Elsa: "Anna?! What on earth are you doing? You scared me half to death!"

Anna: " Sorry Elsa. I didn't mean to scare you, this is the only way i could get you alone so we can talk and you won't walk away saying your fine and all that crap."

Elsa: " Anna language!"

Anna:" Right sorry. Any way, something has been bothering you. Don't you dare tell me it's nothing or don't worry about it. The thing is Elsa I am worried. Don't think I don't hear you at night after you had a nightmare or freeze your entire room. When I rush to check on you the door is frozen shut and this worries me because you promised no more closed doors. Literally and figuratively. Now please tell me what is wrong. No more secrets , no more lies, no more isolation, okay?"

Elsa:" Anna , I..."

Anna: " Elsa please"

Elsa : " Okay. No more secrets. No more lies. No more isolation"

Anna: " Thank you. Now what has been bother you so?"

Elsa : " It all started a few weeks ago when I got a letter..."

 _A few weeks ago:_

 _Queen Elsa was sitting in her office going through paper work and traid document_

 _'Trade in Corona is stable. Kingdom of Bahsadia is looking to become traid partners and as our first business transaction they want Anna to marry there 15 year old son. Not going to happen. Weasel town want to open traid again. Wow there are almost 10 letters just from the King apologizing so that we can be trade partners again. Also never going to happen'_

 _Elsa went through all the paperwork and found one letter in particular that was quite... unusual. Only words on it was ' watch your back '_

 _For the next few weeks she got letters in different colours, sizes and fonts but they all said ' watch your back ' until the letter she received today that read ' You have been warned. You had a chance to change your wicked ways now we're coming for you. watch your back'_

 _This send a chill down her spine. Before she could deal with what she just read a knock at the door could be heard_ " _Your majesty?" ' O what now?"_

Back to reality:

Anna: " Elsa why haven't you told me about this? Change your wicked ways? What do they mean change your wicked ways?"

Elsa:" My powers obviously. They want me step down as ruling monarch of Arendelle. Some call me a witch. Like the one in Oz, Elphaba, I believe. Everyone is afraid of my powers. Myself included. Always afraid I'll slip up and ... "

Anna:" And hurt someone? Is that what your nightmares have been about?"

Elsa :" Hurting one in particular. Disappointed others , letting down Arendelle and what almost happened eight months ago is usually what there about"

Anna:" O Elsa..." Before Anna could continue to comfort her sister a loud knock could be heard at the door

Kai:" Your majesty! Your highness!! Are you in here?!"

Elsa got up from the bed and opened the door

Elsa:" Yes Kai? What's wrong?"

Kai:" It Kingdom Gome ma'am. They have declared war against Arendelle and they already have men in Arendelle planning your demise"

Neither Elsa or Anna could say a word


	7. Chapter 7 Declaration of war

**_I still own nothing. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy_**. **_Just saying English is my secondary language so any grammar and spelling errors. Sorry_**

 **Chapter 7**

Kai:" The Kingdom of Gome has declared war against Arendelle and they already have men in Arendelle planning your demise Your majesty"

The room fell silent. There was no sound as the sisters let Kai's words sink in. Suddenly Elsa broke the silence

Elsa: "What do you mean already have men in Arendelle planning our demise? Where has this information come from? Is it a reliable source?"

Kai: " The declaration of war was just received Your Majesty and as for the information we receive, the guards where patrolling the streets of Arendelle as you have requested after receiving those horrible letters to ensure the town's peoples safety, they heard a strange commotion in a small house just outside of the town which sounded like cheering and applause and went to investigate. When they reached the house they listened through the door and the men inside where planning and debating on ways, to in their words, ' kill the witch '. They reported back to the captain of guard who reported it directly to me. On my way to you a guard at the gate handed me a scroll which is the declaration of war."

Anna:" How sure are they, they heard right? Maby the men in the house where talking about something else and the guards heard it out of context. I mean they did listen through a door making it a bit harder to hear exactly what is said." Anna said with the hope that what was heard was all a misunderstanding and her sister's life wasn't in danger.

Elsa: " You'd be surprised how well you actually can hear through a door." Elsa said with a ping of sadness in her voice. " Kai please assemble the captains of the guard, the generals and Lord Samuel and Sir Michael to the council room and send word out to the village to prepare for anything. If Gome has proven anything in the past they always do the unexpected and they don't fight fair."

Kai: " Of course Your Majesty , right away."

As Kai left Elsa started gathering her thoughts and thinking of a plan before having to speak to her generals and captain of the guards. She had to think of a plan to protect Arendelle and it's people but most importantly , protect Anna. As she prepared to leave a small warm hand gently grabbed her wrist. Elsa turned around looking into her sisters sad and worried eyes.

Elsa: " It will be alright sister dear. We'll make it through this. Together."

Anna: " Together?" Anna echoed in surprise that Elsa is actually going to let her help and not wanting to do this on her own

Elsa: " Together." Elsa brought Anna in with a tight embrace and placed a small kiss on top of Anna's head.

As they broke up the embrace Elsa was prepared to leave when she turned around

Elsa:" I want you to join come to the meeting as well that you can know what is the situation and how to properly prepare for anything and maby offer some input on the matter."

Anna:" Of course. I'll be right there. I just quickly need to go tell Kristoff I can't make our plans for tonight."

Elsa:" Bring him along. He knows Arendelle's mountains better then anyone and has lived here all his life. He could have valuable information and input that could really help."

Anna:" Yeah..yeah sure I'll bring him along. Just give me a minute to go get him." Both sisters left the room

Elsa thoughts where still rushing through her head. Why has Gome declare war? They have been at peace for decades. Was it because of her? Of course it was. Everything was just fine before her cur... her powers where revealed. She correct herself.

Anna had tryed time and time again to convince Elsa her powers was a gift and not a curse. But how can she see them any other way? The thing that ruined Anna's childhood. Had separated her from her beloved sister and family for years. The thing that caused so much fear and hurt. The thing that almost kill her sister **TWICE**!! The thing that might cause many deaths and Arendelle's demise. How can she ever look at her powers as a gift?

She'll always see them for what the for what they truly are. A _curse_


	8. Chapter 8 No life like a sailors life

**_I still do not own anything. Nope nothing. English is not my first language so for any spelling or grammar errors. Sorry_**

 **Chapter 8**

In **the harbour of the Kingdom of Gome:**

Captain Jack Filson was barking orders at the sailors on the large ship _The Van Jaarsveld. He was walking around on the ship making last checks before departure when he saw Sargent Thomas Marks once again drunk and pasted out behind one of the ammunition crates. With a irritated sigh Filson said_ _Captain Filson:"_ Load the canons and the rifles. Bring that crate of ammunition over here and secure it so it doesn't fall off if we hit rough waters and someone for the love of all things cute and pink in the world get Sargent Marks of his drunk arse before the King arrives!!"

Sailor:" Yes sir!"

The sailor walked over to Marks and slapped right across his face and through a bucket of dirty mop water, that was near them ,over him and pulled him up by his shirt collar and yelling into his ear

Sailor:" Hey! Sleeping beauty! Wake up! The King will be arriving shortly and if he finds you drunk beyond the ability to even stand he'll have your head. Your already at your second warning. You know what happens when you receive the third and final warning."

Marks only groaned but refused to open his eyes. He wiped the dirty water of his face with his sleeve and sat back down on the deck. He waved the sailor away telling him to go do something more useful than to yell in his ears. Just then he felt someone pick him up by his collar again

Captain Filson:" Get up on your feet boy!! Listen here and listen good, you may be the son of Army general but here on my ship you are nothing!! You may be a Sargent on land but here I'm incharge. I'm the one who gives the orders here and I ordered the sailor to get you of your lazy arse and he will be here doing that until ** _I_** tell him other wise!"

Marks:" With no do respect sir, you are incharge of the sailors not me. You have no authority over me as you are in the Navy and I'm part of the kingdom's army. I here to over see the soldiers boarding this piece of crap by may father's orders not to yelled by some no body who thinks he's doing a good job by destroying my ability to hear!!"

Captain Filson:" Piece of crap? Insulting a man's ship is just bad form mate and no bad for shall be tolerated on my ship!"

With that the King and his four sons with the General boarded the ship

General Marks:" What the hell is going on here?! Captain release my son immediately!"

Captain Filson let the Sargent go while he was still in the air and he fell to the ground with a thud. Just then the General walked over to his son and violently pulled him up by his sleeve

Sargent Marks:" Your just in time father he..." He fell silent when he was slap through the face and fell to the ground. He looked up in suprise at his father

General Marks:" You are a disgrace to the Marks name and the colours of this kingdom!!"

Sargent Marks:" But father you sent me here to over see the transport of our soldiers because you said it was a very important task that only a person trusted by the crown could do..." He fell silent under the his father's hard gaze

General Marks:" I sent you here to keep you out of trouble!! You had one job! Take the names of each soldier boarding the ship not to drink your ass off in the middle of the day and then have the audacity to disrespect not just the captain of this ship but the entire fleet of our Kingdom!!" He turned away from his son and told a near by sailor "What's your name sailor?" He answered his name was Chief Officer Albert Johnson. "He is not to leave this ship or your site. Only when we dock in Arendelle is he allowed to leave the ship but he must still be in your sight."

Johnson: " Ye..."

Captain Filson: " With all do respect General Mr Johnson is under my command not yours and if this Queen Elsa is as dangerous as you say I need all the men on guard and ready for anything so we can minimise casualties, not babysitting your boy."

General Marks:" I hear your concern Captain but I can assure you Thomas can hold his own on the battlefield and shall not be needing babysitting as you put it. He shall be monitored by Mr. Johnson to make sure he stays in line and doesn't do anything stupid. I'm sure Mr Johnson can still be on guard while making sure he doesn't piss anyone off so that there isn't a casualty caused by friendly fire."

Captain Filson:" Albert? Do you think you can keep that twit at bay and still be ready for an attack?"

Johnson:" Yes sir I think I would be capable of that."

Captain Filsin:" Good than you have your orders." Yell to the whole crew of the ship. " Get ready men! We sail at dawn. Get enough sleep and report back here tomorrow morning at first light! You are all dismissed!"

General Marks turned to his son:" Don't mess this up you disgrace."

His words were like daggers. The General turned to the King and princes that had stood there in silence. " Apologies your majesty, your Highnesses. Please follow me and the Captain to the cabin so we can go through the last details of our attack." The General lead the five men away leaving only Sargent Mark and Chief Officer Johnson on deck.

Marks still lieing on the floor he said quietly that only he could here himself : "Don't worry father, I won't mess anything up. I'll show you I'm not a such a disappointment after all. I'll show you all. That witch better _watch her back."_


	9. chapter 9 the council meeting

**I OWN NOTHING, SADLY. I KEEP CHECKING THOUGH**

 **ANY WHO THANKS TO ALL THOSE HOW FOLLOWS** **THE STORY AND FAVORITE-ED IT BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I ENJOY HEARING FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO BE BETER. JUST A REMINDER THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY**

Chapter 9

Elsa was walking to the council room in a hurry ' _War_? _Arendelle wasn't at war since my great grandfather's time. Even then it was brief. Didn't even last two weeks. Grandfather's silver tongue could talk his way out of anything according to the history books. After days of negotiations the attacking kingdom surrendered and paid compensation more than was actually needed, and even became our closest trading partner. Of course that kingdom was Weselton so we didn't gain much out of that arrangement. Maby a headache or maby eight but nothing benefitting Arendelle 's economy. But what exactly do I have to offer Arendelle except destruction?_

 _Despite what Anna might believe and constantly tell me this was my fault. Gome is only attacking because they fear **me** and nothing else._

 _All I've ever caused Arendelle was trouble. First with the whole shutting out and closed gates thing. Then scaring the living daylights out of anyone who happened to see what happened that night. The eternal winter, that only lasted three days so can one call it eternal? Or would one... Focus Elsa! You were wallowing in self pity. You can figure out the right terminology later when your kingdom isn't facing **A WAR THAT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!**_

She could feel the frost forming on her palms

 _Conceal, don't feel!! Conceal, don't feel!!_

 _I've gotten use to the voices telling me stuff I already know like how everything is my fault. The accident, that almost resulted in my sister's death, the separation and isolation. Anna's childhood basically destroyed because of me. The winter eternal or not and again actions that lead to the death of my sister once again and now the war that will most likely lead to death. Everything was my fault_

 _My fault.. My fault.. My fault_

While Elsa was lost in thought, she entered the council room with her council men, Anna and Kristoff was waiting for her. Lord Samuel was standing and talking to the captain of the guards, captian Edward, about increasing the amount of guards around the castle and in the main part of the village. Samuel was a council member from the beginning of king Agnarr. He has silver gray hair and has a neatly combed mustache and wears glasses. He's quite loyal but also quite stubborn

Sir Michael and Sir David where standing near Anna and Kristoff in deep conversations. Michael and David were of the six remaining knights left in Arendelle. After the gates where closed and the staff was reduced only four knights remained. Elsa knighted Michael and his brother Jackson shortly after the great thaw.

David was one of the knights that wasn't let go and was in trusted with the knowledge of Elsa's powers before her big reveal at her coronation

When Elsa entered the room everyone went quiet but Elsa didn't notice with her thoughts being so loud.

Anna eyed her sister suspiciously as she saw she was completely spaced out

Anna:" Hey Els, you okay?"

Elsa didn't respond immediately

Anna:" Hey Elsa!"

Anna said touching Elsa's shoulder

Elsa almost jump of the chair when she felt someone touching her shoulder

Elsa:" Anna?!"

Anna:" Hey Elsa you okay?"

Elsa:" Yes I'm fine. Just scared is all."

Anna:" Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to scare you. Just checking if you were okay. You were pretty spaced out."

Elsa:" It's quite alright. I was just lost in thought."

Elsa turned to the restof the room and spoke

Elsa:" Thank you all for coming on such sirt notice. I'm sure you all have been informed on our current situation. "

Councilor Robbin:" Yes your Majesty, we were all informed of this dreadful turn of advents. What do we know so far?"

Elsa:" Here's what we know so far... "


	10. chapter 10 Break of dawn

**Hallo me again. I still own nothing. All rights to the movie Frozen is owned by Disney. Thanks for all those reading. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. English is not my first language so please excuse all spelling and grammar errors** **Enjoy!!**

 _Chapter 10_

 ** _Break of dawn_**

As the first light of the day made its way over the mountains Captain Filson was already up and looking upon the horizon

Officer Johnson :" Good morning sir. Hope you slept well" He said while saluting his superior

Captain Filson:" At ease sailor. Good morning to you too Johnson. Are the men reaready to set sail?"

Officer Johnson:" I believe so sir"

Captain Filson :" Good. Johnson shouldn't you be babysitting that little twat of a son of the general?"

Johnson :" He's still asleep sir. I thought it would be better for him to sleep then get on our nerves the whole time."

Captain Filson :" Good thinking Johnson."

Johnson :" Sir? Do you think this Queen Elsa is as dangerous as they all make her to be? "

Captain Filson :" I don't know Johnson but I will tell you one thing. I think all this is quite over kill. She signed a peace treaty sayin' she'll never use her magic for evil and such. As an honorable man someones word is good enough for me. The poor girl just wants to be left alone with her family but some can't see that."

Johnson :" Sir do you believe for her to be peaceful even after she set of an eternal winter, almost destroying her kingdom, endangering everyone's lives even those of our kingdom after she fled to our shared mountain range? "

Captain Filson :" From what I've heard is all that was done by accident and out of fear. She only fled to the mountains out of fear and the will to protect those she cares about. How must she have known she'll be settin' of an "eternal winter" as you put it, even if it only last three days, when she fled? She was scared that's all."

Johnson:" I haven't heard that part of the story. I've only heard what the King has told us, that she's a murderous monster only out to plug the entire realm into an eternal blanket of snow until everyone has been wiped out."

Captain Filson :" Ah you see boy, there is always two sides of a story. Without knowing both you'll never know if you're on the right side."

Johnson:" Sir if you feel so strongly about this why are we even engaging in this war. As you said without knowing both sides you'll never know if you're on the right on. By the sounds of it we might be on the wrong side. "

Captain Filson :" You make a good point lad but we made a vow to the King and this kingdom to follow orders and protect them. Doing anything else would be treason and that is punishable by death. Now enough chatter. We have to set sail. It's a three day journey."

Johnson:" Yes sir. One more question sir, if it's a three day journey by water why don't we go through the mountains? It's quite easier and will only be a day and a half journey."

Captain Filson :" Ay boy, that's why we are attacking by mountain and sea. Their navy is quite strong but our army is quite larger and stronger that's why half the army is on our ship and the rest is on their way to the mountains as we speak. After 13 years of isolation their armed forces are not the strongest but they somehow managed to keep a strong navy. Now get on. The sooner we leave the sooner we're back. "

Johnson :" Alright sir. I'll alert the men to set sail. Then I'm going to go wake up the pain in the arse."

Captain Filson :" Very well Johnson. "

Johnson turned away walking shouting orders when the captain called him

Captain Filson:" O and Johnson, wake him up anyway you please. If he gives you grief tell him you're under my direct order and if he has a problem he can take it up with me personally."

Johnson smiled and nodded walking away. Captain Filson still stared out in the distance wondering what this voyage might hold.


End file.
